


You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by SweetestLamb1711



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Search:WWW
Genre: Beautiful second couple, F/M, Google the characters they're beautiful, Main couple energy, Strong bad ass girl, This has no fandom sadly, Watch Search:WWW, reunion smut, soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestLamb1711/pseuds/SweetestLamb1711
Summary: Cha Hyeon and Ji-hwan after their emotional reunion.
Relationships: Cha Hyeon/Seol Ji-hwan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Recently watched Search WWW and wow. I've never loved a secondary couple this much, I looked forward to all their scenes and squealed at their smallest interactions, all in all I'm obsessed with them and I just wanted to write some smut. Light Dom/sub action because I love soft boi strong girl action it's my weakness. This show wasn't wildly popular so you guys might not know it but I had to write this lol

* * *

She giggles freely, cheeks aching from her wide smile, bursting at the seams of her rosy lips. Relief and excitement battling for dominance in her body, disbelief also making a guest appearance.

He's here.

He's _really_ here.

His handsome face lingers in her peripheral, camouflage fatigues only enhancing his movie star good looks. Women ogle him boldly as they walk down the street, turning a blind eye to their tightly clasped hands. If he wasn't holding her hand and unknowingly calming her anger she would beat them all to a pulp, how dare they lust after _her_ actor?

But she also wasn't _just_ a fan, the way he'd kissed her and held her, knocking her off her feet just as violently as she had to him when they first met made that apparent.

Her boyfriend. Her lover. _**Hers**_.

She has felt jealousy and possessiveness before, had been enraged to learn about that punk cheating on her but that feeling was completely eclipsed by what she felt for Seol Ji-hwan, the thought of another having him and being the subject of his love made her blood boil and curdle, ugly black lines.

But they were all merely fans, they hadn't seen him crying about his inability to stare at his dog or seen the look of pure glee and wonder as he looked at his billboard, they hadn't seen through him and wanted to hold on with all their might.

"Hyeon ah, are you okay? You haven't said anything since we started walking." His sweet deep voice makes her head swim, how could she not fall for this man? He has enraptured her in his spell, his happiness quickly becoming her reason for joy.

Love flooding her eyes, she squeezes his hand, fingertips dragging against his soft skin, before looking up at him, "I'm just so happy you're back. I missed everything about you."

He stops at the raw honesty of her words, gazing at her face with tender irises, deep brown gaze wrapping around her before drawing her into a gentle kiss. She moans at the sensation of his fingers in her hair, scratching at her scalp in delicious drag. When they languidly pull apart his eyes are darker than she's ever seen them.

"Please, take me home."

She can't do anything but obey his pleading command.

His eyes seem to track her every movement as she enters her own living room, dressed comfortably in an oversize shirt that hangs off her smooth pale shoulders and shorts that expose a berth of silky skin. Her hair is carelessly pulled up in a messy bun with loose strands kissing her nape with each step she takes towards him.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to wear." She apologizes, sitting beside him their bodies melting into each other.

"It's okay. I should have went home first, I just couldn't think about anything except you."

Her heart flutters, blissful smile spreading across her face. She's only witnessed adoration like this in her dramas, the kind of devotion that drives people to move mountains and pour their hearts out in the rain. Never had this love directed at her, she's lost at how to react or even begin to accept it.

She's doesn't tell him any of her thoughts, instead she squeals and playfully slaps him on his chest which she notices is much harder and more defined than it was before his mandatory service.

Her fingers lazily draw loops before she pulls her hands back in embarrassment. 

"Sorry." A wild blush burns across the pale flesh of her cheeks.

"Don't be. I liked it, I like everything you do."

He shouldn't say things like that to her, not while she's fighting every fiber of her being not to maul him and eat him alive. They haven't done that yet, they have kissed and kissed until their lips were sore but each time it would stray to something deeper he would cool their flames, caressing her head until they fell into slumber.

She was content to wait as long as he wanted, she would happily suppress her own desires for him. But comments like that threatened her control.

With a deep sigh, she stands up grabbing her own face to cool her cheeks before pleading, "Please don't say things like that, I can't take it."

As she makes to go to the kitchen, throat desert dry from just sitting beside him, he latches onto her wrist halting her escape with a firm hold.

Their eyes meet in a gaze that threatens to rip her control from her grip, his eyes devouring her face bravely staring at her lips.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need....a moment to collect myself."

"Don't. Don't collect yourself, stay like this. I want it."

He tugs her forward until she's standing between the open vee of his long legs, hair falling devastatingly on his forehead as he dismantles her with a gaze.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" She threatens stepping further into him, hands coming to frame his perfect face.

"Do you know how badly I want you to do it to me?" He counters catching her hips and closing his eyes in acquiesce, humming at her fingers on his chiseled jaw line.

"Ji-hwan ah what are you doing to me?"

"I dreamt of you every night."

She gasps in surprise, eyes blown wide as he stares off to the side, seemingly lost in a vivid memory.

"You visited me in my dreams every night." He repeats, "We would go on dates, I could smell your perfume and feel your silky hair. We went to the beach and....Seol was there too. We walked him together, we took a walk on the beach. I was so happy."

She stares at him, speechless, he is the only one that is capable of stealing her breath and thoughts in his fashion. The only one who makes her shy, it's unsettling and terrifying.

"But there were.... other dreams." Those dark eyes reappear, arousal swirls in her loins. "You were gorgeous in those dreams, taking everything and giving me all of you. I didn't want to rush you before but after being away from you....I need you."

Rush her.

It wasn't because he didn't want her that he'd stopped all the times before. She'd asserted several times that they didn't have the privilege to take things slow, only for him to slow them down routinely. Confusion had turned to rejection and shame.

But, sweet as ever he'd been trying to respect her.

Silly boy.

Climbing into his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck she giggles, seductively, licking her lips in delight as he watches entranced by the wet swipe across pouty flesh.

"I want to eat you alive." She promises, watching as his pupils quiver and a hard line pokes into her soft bottom.

She grinds down, rolling sensually in his lap enthralled as he tips his head back in pleasure, his lips falling open.

Leaning forward she captures his mouth, kissing the moans off his tongue as he grabs her head massaging her head as she does exactly as she said: eats him alive.

He tastes sweet and fresh, like he just eat watermelon and she laps at each corner of his mouth, tugging his full bottom lip into her starved mouth.

Their wet muscles dance as she continues to roll in his lap, bouncing to press him against her pulsating center and groaning at the immense pleasure.

Her skin is flushed from his body heat and with a final nip she draws away from him, smitten watching him blindly chase her mouth like a kitten.

He's so sweet and hot. She's never going to let him go.

He begs her to return with his eyes, she shakes her head, fingers catching the edge of her loose shirt instead, it's only then that he notices the tight peak of her breasts poking through the material.

As she pulls the cloth up and over her skin, cool air runs across her naked skin, her full breasts on display, petal pink nipples stark against her milky white skin. His eyes lock onto her heaving chest and she waits for him to make a move, anticipation rendering her helpless.

After a few minutes, he gently runs his hands across her soft mounds, _too_ gently a barely there caress.

Impatiently she places her hands atop his own, meeting his shocked gaze with her own challenging look before squeezing his hands, hard. The pain shooting through her skin in euphoric bubbles, his palm dragging against her sensitive nipples.

"I like it when it hurts a little."

This time there is no pause, his response is instant.

Taking full ownership, he palms her large breasts, squeezing them and pulling harshly at her tight peaks, she throws her head back when suddenly a wet suction surrounds her. He tongues into the furl of her skin, sucking hard and groaning against her skin.

His erection grows harder as he continues his ministrations, going back and forth between both breasts giving them equal treatment.

Her little gasps and moans stain the air in a dirty streak.

"I thought about this a lot. You have the perfect... they're perfect just like you."

His confession makes her skin burn, it's exhilarating to think that he wanted her all this time, had dirty dreams about her and thought about her body. He's the only one she'll allow.

"What else did you think about?" She pants, nipples releases from his lips with a filthy wet _pop_.

He grinds up into her heat. Answer enough.

Courage fills her blood, "I thought about you too. Every night. I....I touched myself thinking about you."

Admitting aloud is scary but the awe that saturates all his features makes it worth it. He looks like pure unadulterated love.

"Show me."

She can't do anything but obey his pleading command.

Tugging the waistband of her sleep shorts down her hip until her pussy is bare to his eyes, she runs her fingers down the smooth mound, teasing herself barely before plunging into her own silky wetness.

"Ahhhhh, fuck." She cries, thankful that she recently cut her nails, her short cuticles allowing her to thrust deeply into her center.

Her heavy breasts are grasped again, tighter now as he bounces them forcing her to drive harder onto her sticky wet fingers.

Prying through her wet folds she fucks into herself, eyes rolling back from the dual sensation.

His eyes are almost fully blown when she glances at him, locked on the movement of her finger into her moist center. His cock bumps into her finger, rubbing against her throbbing clit and it's too much and not enough, pulling her fingers out she struggles to open his pants. Smearing her juices across the material.

He reaches down to assist her and in a move reminiscent of her younger years, she throws his back onto the couch, catching his hands over his head, immobilizing him.

"I like to be in charge too. " She emphasizes her claim by tightening her hold on his wrists, eyes darting frantically over his face.

His face is so sweet it hurts, he looks helpless under her weight and that makes her even hotter, she wants to wreck him.

"Mine."

She snaps her mouth shut as soon as the word hit the air, fearing his reaction to her possessive declaration.

His hands go limp in her hold, no resistance whatsoever. Then he shatters her mind with his words.

"I'm all yours. Do whatever you want, I want it too."

Passion erupts like lava at his simple acceptance, nobody has ever handed themselves to her so wholeheartedly. No man has ever accepted her dominance without a fight, cries of feeling emasculated.

Yet here he is looking strong and submissive under her domination. The Omega to her Alpha.

Squeezing his wrists she takes the reins he so freely hands to her.

"Don't move them."

He lets out a deep breath before nodding.

She slowly takes her hand away, smiling as his fingers twitch but his hands remain stagnant.

"Good boy, my perfect actor."

Dark red flares on his face from her praises and she feels the hard muscle jump underneath her thigh. Interesting.

Sliding down his body, she finally gets a chance to appreciate him. She unbuttons his shirt yanking it open and gasping at the beautiful sight, smooth pale skin stretched across lightly defined muscles. The army has changed him in tantalizing ways.

"You can't ever do any shirtless scenes, I'll go crazy."

He gazes at her before letting out a deep chuckle, the rolling laughter doing wonders for his abdomen.

Curious about how that skin will taste in her mouth she licks across the etched skin, tongue sliding through the slopes of his muscle.

He whimpers above her, the vibration tickling her tongue.

She continues her journey trailing to the edge of his camo pants, his erection begging for her attention.

"Please, please, _please_."

She preens at his submission, pulling the zipper down and freeing his aching cock eagerly lapping at the clear fluid pebbled at the tip. He groans loudly while surging into her mouth.

Mouth stretched wide around his length, she opens her mouth wide to take him in, plunging down drawing him deeper into her wet oasis.

Unashamed she moans around his hard cock, lost in his heady taste desperate for more, wrapping a hand around his base and tugging him further into her throat, drool running down his length.

He thrashes on the couch, arms still locked above his head as he's destroyed by her clever tongue and coaxing mouth.

As she caresses his dangling sac he jumps, shoving his cock impossibly deep in her throat, close to falling off the edge.

She pulls away, releasing him.

"Hyeon ah....please."

She soothes him, calming him with soft rubs to his flank.

"I got you, you're mine."

He shivers, "Yours."

She undresses them both, twin nude forms. As she finishes he obediently places his hands back over his head.

She rubs his head in praise and pride.

"You're such a good boy, you deserve a reward."

His eyes light up at her suggestion, she sits upright taking hold of his aching meat, stroking it once, twice before tilting up and placing it against her heat.

Driving down, eyes locked on his, she spears herself apart on his cock, choking as his thickness spreads her wall.

"Feels so good." She praises, brushing his sweat dampened hair out of his eyes, drawing back before cocooning him once more his cock deep into her depths.

Suddenly it isn't enough, she needs more. Rough. Hard. _Now_.

She rides him wildly, her breasts jiggling from the power of her thrusts as her hips swivel and roll against him.

In the corner of her eyes she sees this hands move and immediately she catches them, keeping them still above his head.

"I want to touch you." He begs prettily and she almost gives in.

"No, just take what I give you."

His eyes flash and she slams down, ass cheeks slapping against his thighs sound obscene in the quiet room, their harsh pants deafening in the room.

Leaning forward she widens her stance, dragging him deeper and his cock rubs against her clit and her walls tighten around him, milking him and coaxing him to finish, burst apart in her arms. His eyes close as he fights to pull himself back from his inevitable demise.

She releases his wrist to hold his face, fingers drawing his eyes back open.

Shaking her head she hisses at him, "No, no I want to watch you. Everything about you is mine."

Never having anyone want him so truly and all encompassing, a single tear leaks from his eyes as he plunges up into her and his release is stolen from him, thick streams of white passion coating her walls.

Watching him break apart, she teeters into the abyss his heat scorching her inside out as pleasure dwarfs her senses.

Minutes tick by before she comes back to earth, her eyes are blessed by his serene smile as she opens her heavy lids.

So pretty.

He blushes, "Thank you."

She hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

Sliding off his now flaccid member, she stretches her arms high above her head sighing at the pop and crack that it elicits.

His eyes dart between her face and her chest, conflicted on where to look so attempting to do both.

How cute.

She lets him ogle her, even crossing her arms to put her chest on even more display, amused by his shy glances.

Finally standing she walks to the kitchen, shameless in her nudity, she can feel his eyes on her. She feels alive.

"Rest up. We're going to do that at least four more times before I let you go to sleep. We don't have time to take it slow."

Her actor gulps, nodding vigorously as he gives her a thumbs up.

She laughs, throwing her head back, long hair touching her bare back, she's going to completely _wreck_ him.

She calls out for the rest of the week, ignoring Ta Mi's indignant cries as she suckles on Ji-hwan's cock, she has a lot of time to make up for.


End file.
